


Regret and Promise

by ObscuredTempest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Short, gonna get uncomfortable, implied bad things, yandere yuuri is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredTempest/pseuds/ObscuredTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt eats at Selena. Yuuri always keeps the promises he cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an entry into a ship contest. I'm kind of tempted to eventually turn this into something longer, but until I get the inspiration to do so, this is it.

She should have run. She should have realised. She should have _known better_ but she _hadn't thought he'd go this far_. Of course he'd gone this far. Her laughter's bitter in the back of her mouth like bile. Of course he would. 

Each “I love you” sickens her, twists her stomach into knots and freezes her spine inch by inch. But Yuuri—Yuuri just loves the way she squirms, she knows. Selena knows all about that. He does it on purpose. Makes her sick, makes her fight, makes her lash out against him because he  _enjoys_ the anger and the fire. 

She isn't like her name at all. Nothing like the moon with its placid drifting through the heavens. She fights.

She reaches for the cards Yuuri's let float to the floor before her, regret a heavy pit keeping her on her knees, and tucks them carefully in her coat pocket before lifting burning eyes to fix on Yuuri's.

Burning, bright, fiery—more like the righteous sun than the peaceful moon.

“They got in my way,” is all Yuuri offers by way of lazy explanation, in his defense (but it's not defense because he doesn't _care_ enough for it to be; it's just a necessary step, just another measure taken to ensure she remains). “You _know_ I do it _only_ for _your_ sake.”

His smile is toxic and acid-like, eating through barrier after barrier, making her more and more volatile.

“Shut up! Like Hell you do!”

His smile becomes a smirk.

She rushes at him.

And this? This is Yuuri's  _favourite_ part. Where he gets to dance around her violence, coo at her, touch her when she's at her wildest. But there's still a thread of control in Selena's movements. Such a shame. He'll cut that thread, one day, he promises himself—promises Selena. Until then, he satisfies himself with this. Tangling her in a restraining embrace, watching fury twist such a pretty face, keeping the fire in her far closer than she has any desire to be. 

Selena always bites when he kisses her. She hates it. He thinks it's perfectly charming.


End file.
